Her nightmares and cold affections
by Luna Vaile
Summary: Kagome is married to Sesshomaru her dream lover, she should be happy right? Dead wrong. He is aloof to her and no one even cares about her despite the screams every night. When her feared nightmares come true and the hard pressure of the family status, will Kagome keep up and stand strong? Or will she crumble to pieces and loose her sanity?
1. Chapter 1

**My first time writing for Inuyasha. This is a story that makes no sense and anything, even the unexpected can happen. This will not be a inuXKag fic, just to let you all know and also not the mean and cruel Kikyo type. If you ever see one, it is Kagome's illusion. :) Prologues are shorter so have fun reading!**

**Prologue**

Kagome placed her hand on the silky white bed. The bed was soft and comfortable no doubt, but it felt...cold. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to prevent tears from falling. They had been married for five years and yet...she did not understand a single thing about his personal life. She knew only of his status, his family, his wealth, nothing about him. Although he was the one who gave her roses and jewels to catch her attention. He was also the one who proposed to her but...after their wedding his cold and aloof attitude had resurfaced again, with only one word conversations like, "Hn".

She sobbed silently, "I should have known, this was nothing but a politically arranged marriage and those gifts and words are nothing but what his father had forced him to say. He does not love me at all, instead my sister..."

Gradually her slobbing came to an end and she had fallen into deep oblivion.

Hours later, her peaceful face was replaced by a strained one with fast breathing and sometimes choked breaths. It was obvious that she was facing a nightmare. Unconsciously, she gripped the bed sheet and cold sweat trickled down her forehead. "No...don't leave me...!" she panted in between her ragged breaths. Sesshomaru please stay! I don't want to be alone again! Now, sweat was replaced by tearing the bed sheet apart and also tossing and turning. Her hands absently shot out as if trying to prevent someone from leaving.

"No! I'm not a monster!" she cried out. Her pillow had landed onto the floor and the bed sheet crumpled and tattered due to her "resistance". It was another nightmare, the one that haunted her every night and day. The one that she was afraid to sleep, afraid that it would happen. It was a total different nightmare; one where no sense existed and a place of inhumanity and cruelty. There was no salvation in her dreams only endless torture to the mind.

Slowly, the dreams took bit by bit of her soul and her sanity was driven to the extreme causing her to be delusional and have hallucination in every dark corner that she sees. It was a miserable fate but she chose to be strong, after all her love would be reciprocated right?

In the middle of the night, outside a certain lady's chambers, desperate screams could be heard but alas, no one ever entered to see what had happened. No one bothered. The poor maiden was left alone and vulnerable for the evil's grasp.

**Was it nice? I kind of feel bad for Kagome but i usually like to write these kinds of stories. Don't worry, it'll only get even worse from here. The next chapter will be when her nightmares come true so keep tuning in! XD Please review your suggestions and opinions! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay finally the first chapter! :3 I want to thank to all those who have reviewed! This is more of a... cliche plot like inception if you have watched it. It makes no sense and can be interpreted in many ways...i don't even know what i'm saying Haha! XD Still, hope that readers will like this!**

Chapter 1

_"Come to me, my love..." The figure was faceless, no mouth no eyes and bits of skin fell off as she walked closer to the trembling little girl. She wanted to scream but she could not open her mouth. _

_"They hate you..." **No! It was not true! Sesshomaru loved her...right? Even so, her mother, grandfather, brother and even Kikiyo loved her! Shippo too! There was no way that they would abandon her, not in a million years, Shippo would always whine and cry like a baby when she was away or hurt.**_

_"Look, dear..." she said as she pointed to a mirror. At first she could not see anything but then she started to notice that swirls of colours were appearing which slowly formed itself into a picture...no, a moving picture. _

_"Hey, i'm glad that Kagome is gone...she thinks she is so amazing but that's crap!" Inuyasha laughed as he banged his hands on the table.** No**, she thought._

_"I agree, that sister of mine is nothing but a useless wretch," Kikiyo agreed. _

_"I can't believe i thought of her as my mother! Hey, Kikiyo-nee can you be my mother instead?" Shippo asked showing her puppy eyes. My heart contracted and i felt as if i was going to die._

_"I regret marrying her," Shessomaru said. Snap. Snap. Snap. That was the last straw. Kagome's fragile heart could not take it anymore. She cried and felt life draining away from her. _

_"They don't want you," the figure mercilessly said. _

_"Do you?" she whispered. Desperately, she wanted an answer. She needed to know that at least someone one way or another acknowledges her presence, she wanted someone to at least say that he or she wanted her. Right now was the only disfigured figure that seemed to care. _

_"I cannot."_

_"What do you mean?" she cried and instantly, she heard ripping sounds and warm fluid on her face. She hesitantly turned to look at the mirror and what she saw was something so horrifying that she could not scram. The ultimate fear of fear. _

_"I cannot...for i am you," the voice echoed in her head. _

_She was looking at the figure in the mirror and the figure was herself, bloodied and disfigured._

She screamed and woke up hands trying to grasp something as a comfort. Just a moment ago, she had witnessed the scene where everyone had abandoned her. "It was a dream," she reassured. This was typical nowadays, perhaps it was because of the stress that she had been through and the constant loneliness that she felt. Today will be better, she mentally assured. Although she knew that she was lying, one could not help but think so right?

"Madame, Lady Kikiyo is at the garden, she wants to meet you," the maid said in a annoyed tone. Kagome sighed, since she had stepped into this mansion everyone was very...uptight. The maids and staffs bowed to everyone her too but there was always something off about it... Was she such a nuisance? Was she always causing troubles for everyone, was that why Sesshomaru was cold to her?

"Thank you for informing me, i shall be there in a few minutes," she forced a smile and said. The maid left without uttering another word. After she left, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and "plopped" down on her bed.

"I wonder...does he love me?" she muttered.

_**Of course not, you're a puny and weak girl, he loves someone with a strong character like...Kagura or Kikiyo.**_

She stiffened and gave a yelp of surprise before stuttering, "W-Who's t-there?"

**_Such a weak voice and cowardliness, no wonder he left you..._**

"WHO?" She cried out taking the sharp end of her comb as her defense weapon. Sweat trickled down her translucent face, her eyes into small dots as she choked at her own breaths. She held the weapon in her trembling hands and frantically looked around for the mysterious voice.

_**He will leave you...**_

_**He don't love you...**_

_No!... He loves me because he proposed to me... We LOVE each other! _

_**...**_

_Don't doubt him, he loves me a lot, he gave me roses, jewels, beautiful silk dresses...He even kissed me!_

_**Then why was he with Kikiyo last night?**  
_

She stiffened and a strangled cry came out of her mouth. "NoNoNONONO!" she screeched as she grabbed a hank of her hair and pulled them. Her hands exposed due to her huge sleeves and they showed cuts and bruise marks. Though the cuts were painful but it could never be compared to a heartbroken love.

"That's not true..." she hoarsely whispered like a little girl who had met a big bad wolf.

_**When was the last time he kissed you?**_

_S-Stop..._

_**When was the last time he talked to you?**  
_

_P-Please..._

_**Why was he kissing Kikyo last night?**  
_

_STOP! STOP IT!_

"Mada...KYAAAAAAA!" the maid screamed as Kagome pinned her to the ground and started clawing at the poor innocent her who only wanted to come and see if her Lady was alright. _  
_

"Bakimono...Akuma...Hehehe... That's right...I'm a monster. SAY IT!" she threatened the girl with the comb. The maid wincing in fear as she struggled to escape but to no avail. Colour drained from the maid's face as she stared at Kagome's eyes which were crazed. Warm, red blood ozzed out from her face and they stained the pure siled carpet with its tainted sin.

_**That's right dear, come, you shall be free once you kill** **her...**_

"Do you want to die?" she asked smiling grotesquely as she tilted her head.

"N...N-NO! Please spare me...I... I s-swear i won't tell...a-anyone!" she begged.

"Really?" Kagome asked and the maid nodded her head profusely. But then, Kagome giggled and said, "Too bad... you still have to die."

The maid screamed in a shrill voice calling for help but no one would save her for her mistress's chamber was at the furthest of the East and the most isolated area.

"Hush, little lamb, it'll only hurt a little..."

* * *

The garden was enchanting like a sanctuary to hide your darkest secrets and purify them. However, the garden was also the most tainted place of all. In the morning, its innocence glimmering brightly in the sunshine and happiness vibrating from every inch. In the night, the flowers turning into laughing crows and the place a nightmare as it witnessed every dangerous little secret that each one had to hide.

"Ah Sister! Pray, what had made you want to visit me?" Kagome smiled politely.

"Oh, are you saying that i cannot see my little sister?" Kikiyo pretended a hurt face and pouted. Kikiyo's porcelain white face, her hazel brown orbs and raven black hair that cascaded gracefully to her waist could never be compared to Kagome. She was the swan and her the ugly duckling.

"My sister, i am not little anymore...i have grown up," Kagome smiled and the way she sppoke it sent chills down Kikiyo's spine. However she dismisses it as nothing more.

"But you will always be my lovable little sister," Kikyo chuckled as she patted her younger sister's head. Before she could pull her hand away, Kagome grasped hers and held it to her cheek. Kikiyo flinched and she was baffled by Kagome's behavior.

"Yes, i'll always be your lovable sister. forever and ever. Till eternity, you can never get away for we are bounded deeper than blood itself," Kagome said smiling. The words were fine but the tone that she had said seemed to posses a deeper meaning to it.

"Kagome...What-"

"Let's go sister, we don't want to stay here too long." Noticing that her words were cut off, Kikyo reformed her speech.

"Why, this garden seems lovely."

"Oh, no! Have you never heard before?"

"Heard what?"

"Oh...The garden has eyes..."

* * *

To be continued

**Okay, trust me. This story might be a little confusing but still i hope you all will like it. Sorry but Sesshomaru will only appear an the next chapter. :) Haha! So do you think does Sesshomaru loves her or Kikyo and who is the mysterious voice? We shall see...oh, and please review! ** .


	3. Chapter 3

**I'ma back! Sorry for the late reply! But here's chapter two. As promised there will be Sesshomaru in it but too many twists you might not understand. Ah, but i have to WARN you that Kagome seems out of character as if she's became...crazy. Oh well, what to do? Thanks for all those who commented and supported me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_The garden has eyes..._Somehow, Kikiyo could not forget about what Kagome has said. it seemed that she was behaving like another person. Was she sick? She formed countless of possibilities in her head and could not put aside the worry spinning in her mind. "Oh, Kikiyo! What are you pondering about? perhaps you may wish to share with me?" Kagome placed her hands on her sister's shoulders before asking. There she goes again...

"Kags, you know-"

"Sister! I do not wish to be called by some foolish name you have come up with! You are suppose to call me Kagome, think yourself as lucky as i do not require you to call me Lady Kagome," she strictly said which completely surprised and baffled me. What i did not understand was that how my sister changed to become so lady-like and a rich-minded girl.

"Kag-Kagome, is something wrong with you? you seem to be different today," she said.

"Are you really perhaps worried about me? Well, i am fine thank you but even if i am in trouble i do not require a common woman like you. You are nothing more than a woman who has has a sister who married a wealthy man. You only have that relation, so don't you go around trying to act as if you're worried about me. I will feel embarrassed" she said before smoothness her cheeks. Kikiyo felt her cheeks burned in anger as she bit her insides. Never had her sister mocked at her before!

"Kagome! Please learn some respect! I am your sister!" she lightly scolded her.

"I am Sesshomaru's wife. In this aspect, status comes first before age," Kagome said before smiling lopsided towards her fuming sister.

"Well i and Sessho-" she halted realizing what she was saying, placing her hands on her mouth, heart filled with guilt and fear. Kagome raised her eyebrows and walked closer to her sister as she unknowingly back away before trapped between a wall.

"Oh, you were saying? What relation besides a husband-wife's sister do you have with my love?" she said before boring her eyes into Kikiyo's. Taking a lock of Kikiyo's raven hair she twirled it around her fingers. There was no mistaking in the steel-edge of her voice. Her voice was calm but cold anger hid beneath it. Her eyes warned her that if she were to do something wrong, she would suffer. But her sister would not be that evil would she?

* * *

"Kagome? What are you doing?!" a man with long silver hair and red crimson eyes bellowed. usually Kagome would flinched at his volume but today, no. Slowly, she turned her head to looked at the man, her husband. "Oh? You're back i see," she said sweetly before striding off and releasing Kikiyo who was coughing of fear.

"Kagome, i'm sorry...i-"

"Try to to please your whore tonight. She seems like she's in desperate need of assurance," Kagome lightly taunted as she confidently walked passed Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, a strong grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

"What nonsense are you speaking?! Are you out of your mind?!" he shouted. Kagome's wrist was turning purple but she remained a mocking expression on her face.

"Sesshomaru! Please don't! You're hurting her!" Kikiyo begged as she tried to release kagome from him. Kagome, however was not bothered. Instead, using her free hand, she touched at the side of her chin purposely wondering out loud, "Since when did sister called my husband by his name? Why did my husband not push Kikiyo away?"

"What are you getting at?" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. It was not that her could not stand his wife...but...

"Ah, do you want to see the little episode i recorded last week? i remember clearly hearing the moaning and..." she was cut off by a scream.

"Master! We found a bloodied maid in mistress's chamber! She's just awaken but!" a maid reported as she ran towards us, panting heavily. Kikiyo and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock and well, Kagome seemed to be enjoying every second.

"Mistress chamber eh? Since when did Kikiyo became the mistress?" Kagome said. _Slap. _His eyes shone in pure anger as he defended Kikiyo. Kagome's cheek were swollen in red.

"Do not let things get out of hand. Yes we are having an affair but it is not considered since i never loved you in the first place," he replied in defence.

"Ah. I see," Kagome said, pretending to be hurt. However, she suddenly burst out laughing and skipped around them.

"I knew it!"

"Oh my, i'm such a genius!"

"What is happening to you-" Kikiyo reached out her hands but were smacked away by Kagome.

"Tsk. Tsk. Cut off that pretense on your face and well...i just happen to understand a few things. Don't worry you can continue to be my husband little whore and i will accept it. However, if you ever try to throw me out of this place, i will swear that you will not be in one piece," she warned darkly. Like mood swings, her face lit up and she giggled randomly to herslelf.

"Ne- Maria-chan! Don't you agree?" she laughed to the skies.

* * *

"Hai, oujo-sama..." an indigo-eyed girl said.

"What are you saying Yuka?" a maid asked as her forehead ceased in worry. When she and Kayla realised that Yuka had gone missing for an hour. They searched for her but to no avail and in desperation they decided to enter their mistress's chamber where Yuka was supposed to inform her about her sister's arrival.

Upon reaching there, they had found out that Yuka was unconscious on the bed and her clothes were torn and bloodied. Someone or something must have attacked her. They were highly suspicious that their mistress was the one responsible for her state. She had awaken a few minutes ago and seemed to be in a tranced state. When they heard that the master was back, Kayla immediately went off to inform him about the situation and then all of a sudden Yuka was saying, "Yes, mistress."

"Yuka! Can you speak to me. what's happening and what's wrong?" the girl asked. However, Yuka did not reply back. She knew that Yuka was not mute and definitely not traumatized.

"Sazuki, what's wrong with her?!" her master called out.

"I'm not sure, she's been like that since we'd found her," she replied honestly and bowed her head in respect. The master did not like maids and butlers to stare at him. Even more so, she knew what sinful things she would do once she saw her master's god-like face. She was tempted, but knew better.

"Bring the doctor here!" he ordered and reluctantly Kayla obeyed. Sazuki mentally smiled in joy that she was not the one being sent for she wanted to stay with the master even though it would not further their relationship of a maid and a master. Another reason was also that she knew Kayla lusted for the master and eventually formed into a mild obsession. But it was still enough to creep her out.

"Ara, ara, i never knew you would wake up so early. Never knew you were the day-type," her"mistress" giggled before caressing Yuka's face. She was dumfounded, never in her life had she seen her "mistress" so close to Yuka before. She knew that the servants in this household were not that close to her, even more Yuka who harbored an unknown grudge against her. She had once told her that Kagome, her mistress did not deserve her master. Yes, she named the master as her property. It was no surprise actually, Yuka was extremely possessive and both she and Kayla had intense jealousy episodes before. Of course, she herself was sometimes jealous but she kept it to herself, thinking that she was the one who best suits master. It was obvious really.

"Oujo-sama, tadaima..." Yuka murmured before falling into oblivion, her head resting on the mistress's lap as the mistress caress her pale green locks of hair. The room turned chilly and Sazuki could almost swear that she saw white puffs coming out of her mouth. The mistress chuckled and gently placed Yuka on her bed.

"It's fine now, i think she's just too tired," the mistress said.

"Demo..." Sazuki protested.

"Are you judging me?" Kagome asked her eyes boring into hers as if she could steal her soul. She can't possibly do that...right?

"There's no need for a doctor, after all he won't be able to find out what's wrong with her," the mistress retorted.

"How do you-" Sazuki was cut off by the Master and accidentally she saw his face. Blushing in embarrassment she bowed ninety degrees and apologized, "G-Gomen Master! I-I shall check on Kayla what's taking her so long!" With that, she lifted her skirt and scurried off. Shutting the door behind she leaned against it feeling her heart punding furiously and her face red as a tomato. They were right, he really looked divine...

"Kirei..."

* * *

**There ya go! Chapter 2. How many women must fall to your feet Shessomaru? Poor Kagome, i pity her but still that's the story for you. I have to tell you it's gonna be a slow romance because i can't seem to write romance very well so please be patient. . Don't you feel that Sesshomaru is so charismatic? Haha XD Well, sayonara mina! And please please comment on my story! Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter! I want to thank all those who reviewed, liked or follow this story! I feel happy :) **

**Ah, well the next chapter reveals the truth behind Kagome and Sesshomaru marriage. I was planning to include other characters like Sango and Inuyasha or Miroku, Shippo but it will have to be in the latter chapters. Sorry to burst your bubble but there is no romance in this one, only angst. If you all want maybe i could include a third person to ease Kagome's pain like Koga? I'm only saying maybe. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Yourself**

* * *

_(Sazuki's P.O.V)_

_"Kirei..." _

Up until now, Sazuki had not been able to forget about her master; the god-like face he possesses. If the head servant knew she saw his face then she would be punished terribly. Thus, it was a wise choice to keep silent. After all, it was in human nature to save the best for themselves. It would be hers to keep.

"Ne-Sazuki-chan! What do you think happened to Yuka-chan? She seems off lately," Kayla said as she stared at the indigo-eyed girl who was sweeping the floor along the corridor. The soulless look in her eyes gave shivers to Sazuki. Worry ceased on her fore-head as she continued staring at Yuka without answering Kayla's question. Something was really wrong with Yuka, what happened during the period of time when Yuka went to the mistress's chamber to inform her about the presence of her sister?It must have been the mistress's fault, everything went wrong in the household once she married off to her beloved master!_ **Beloved**** master?** Ah! What's wrong with you! The master does not belong to anyone! A mere servant like you cannot fall in love with the master!_

"Sazuki..." _Huh?_

* * *

_(Kagome's P.O.V)_

"Sazuki...Why are you looking so flustered? Are you perhaps...being lazy and not doing your duty?" Kagome said in a sweet voice with a hint of warning. Sazuki stared at me in surprise before quickly bowing in polite.

"I did not see the mistress walking down the corridor, well i was not being lazy but a little worried about my friend Yuka..." she trailed off.

"Yeah we were talking about Yuka** while** doing our duty," replied Kayla defensively.

_Yuka? Ah, i see now. _

"You mean Maria-chan?" i asked mt head tilted to the left side, eyes boring into hers. I could feel her fear, anger, hatred. No matter how much she thought of herself as a better servant, a servant was still a servant. She may think that she could handle situations and control her emotions but she thought wrong. I was not worried about Kayla but rather Sazuki. She might seem the most civilized and mannered lass among the others, but i know what cunning little trickery she is capable of.

"Well, she's fine so you don't have to worry much about her," i said in an indifferent tone. She seemed surprised by my cold tone of voice.

"But-" she protested followed by Kayla.

"Do you continue this conversation?" i said, with my index nail sliding across my lower lips. She must have noticed the malice and warning in my tone as she apologized and scurried off with her friend. Sometimes i forget that humans are amusing because of their desire to cling on something so tightly yet know that it is surreal. They want what they can't have, such a simple wish yet can have devastating results. _Aren't i the same?_

"Have you got her?" i asked, my hands intertwined behind my back and head turned sideways to face the darkened corridor. It was empty but i knew there was something behind the shadows and sure enough i got the answer i wanted. A girl with hazel brown hair laid unconscious on the ground, her face pale and translucent as if something was sucking out her life force.

"Excellent! Now, it's time i talk to the host of this body, don't you think so?" i asked the corridor. There was no answer but the shadows darkened and loomed over me as if they agreed. _Good! It's time she knows the truth._

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes had black rings tattooed under my eyes and hair messed up and flying wildly because of the wind that entered through the open-windows. It was pouring, claps of thunders shook the mansion and lightning flashed across. It was as if the sky was angry with something.

"What's happening to me?" i cried out as i smashed the mirror with my hands. I remembered the incident this morning but it seemed more like i was watching and not acting. Was i possessed? What is wrong with me?!

"Nothing is wrong, you are merely but a human who attracts to ghosts. We see you as a delicious food source or a potential host..." my reflection said. This time i was not staring at my reflection but someone else's. Could it be true? Was i losing my sanity?

"I only need your body for a period of time, after that i will reward you give you what every human desire," the woman soothe as she placed her ghostly hands on my shoulders.

"W-What humans want?"

"I can grant your wish. What is it that your desire little miko? Beauty? To be the richest? Or to have many gorgeous men swoon over you?...Perhaps, to have your sister disappear away from your life? After all you have to admit that she is the root source of all your problems," she chuckled darkly.

_Kill my sister for my own benefits?! _"No! That's utterly inhumane!" i cried out; but the emotions conflicting in my heart that affected my tone, betrayed me. I could not do something so evil devoid of conscience and utterly loveless. No matter how much i hated her i could not bear to kill her. We after all had the same flesh and blood!

"Tsk! It's not called killing, it's more of making her disappear as if she never existed in your life before. Think about it, you'll have the love and affection of your parents, the best position, the money, the status. Getting rid of her makes you first and not second choice anymore, moreover you'll have your husband's love. Do you really want to give up this golden opportunity that will kill two birds with one stone?" she asked in a harsh tone. _She was right-no! What are you thinking?! _

"Get away, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!" i screeched, hands shot out wildly as if chasing off some evil spirit. Growling like a predator she pushed me straight to the mirror and i could feel the taste of blood as shards of glass pierced through me. My lips parched and swollen, eyes bulging with tears. No words could express the madness and fright i was feeling now.

"Don't forget you're husband is having an affair. You're abandoned, no one wants you. It's only a matter of time before you beg me," she laughed horridly, eyes crimson red and in slits. I knew since young i had attracted many spirits and ghosts but none showed malice and hatred like this one here.

_**Oh...you don't know what i can do, miko. You cannot escape me** **for...**_Her ghostly hands cupped my cheeks tightly, nails clawing at the flesh of my cheeks until it bled. Those hazel brown eyes that reflected the earth and black raven hair cascading down her shoulders were too familiar. My breathe hitched and time seemed to stop, the whole world became aruptly silent and deadly. I had always despised my face but not to the extent that i wanted to maim and scar it.

**_We are one!_**_ How could it be possible that the ghost and i had the same face?!_

* * *

_(Sess P.O.V)_

_How did she knew?_ I was calculative, cautious when handling things. I was sure that my room had no bug installed, so how did she managed to record it? Unless-

"Sesshomaru! I'm concered about the welfare of my sister! I know she hated me though i never knew why but this! Today she seemed like a whole new different person!" Kikiyo sobbed as she placed her right hand on her forehead. I knew she love her sister a lot and i knew why Kagome hated her.

"Why did you marry her?!" she suddenly shouted in rage. I was baffled by her sudden actions, she never lost control of herself.

"Why? When you knew you couldn't love her!" It sounded more like a desperate plea than a confrontation. I sighed, i wanted to ignore her outburst and question but this Sesshomaru felt like cheating her feelings if he did not answer. _An irony...when we were actually cheating Kagome's feelings._

"I never wanted to marry her. The first blind date when my father put me with her i instantly knew that if i were to continue to be in a relationship with her, i would be torturing myself and hurting her. I told my father exactly what i thought about the impossibility of being with her but-"

* * *

_flashback_

"NO! YOU CANNOT EXTERMINATE THIS ENGAGEMENT WITH THE HIGURASHI FAMILY!" Inu-no-Taisho shouted at his son, face red with anger as steam was emitted from his head. The mansion was shaking due to the cold wrath of the two sons. They had been going on for hours now and no one dared to disrupt their battle afraid of the consequences; everyone knew better when the Taisho family were arguing.

"WHY?! I DON'T FRICKIN LOVE THAT GIRL! IF IT IS A HIGURASHI WOMAN THEN MAKE IT KIKIYO! AT LEAST I LOVE HER!" Sesshomaru argued in the same heated tone and volume. It was infurating and pissing him off. Why can't he just marry the love of his life? He had already gave up his childhood and freedom for his grandfather and father. Can't they even spare him with the choice of marrying the woman whom he loved?

"Your grandfather wants her, Kagome Higurashi. The decision is final," he said firmly.

"And what? I'm supposed to listen his orders and sacrifice my entire happiness and love for a woman whom i cannot bring myself to love at all?!" he said incredulously. Seriously! Was he asking him to just become like a dog on a leash and follow whatever they asked him to do? No! He had to have a say, marriage was for life and he would be bounded to a woman whom he wouldn't feel passionate about. For the first time in his life, having sex might be the most disgusting thing ever.

"I'm sorry son, but you know you cannot defy your grandfather's orders," his father said sadly as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. His anger had dissipated and replaced by hatred' hatred for being born into the Taisho family having to bear the burden of being heir. His annoying brother had it easy alright.

"Why?" he murmured through clenched teeth. He felt like crying but since watching his mother being killed, there were just no more tears for him to shed.

"She look like her..."

"Who?"

"Your grandfather's first wife, Akimei kira," his father said.

* * *

"Akimei kira...Impossible! She is the first wife of Sesshomaru's gradfather and s-she looks exactly like me!" Kagome cried out as the picture frame slipped out of her hands. She sneaked into the storeroom and found the picture of Akimei and her grandfather-in-law with their names signed, followed by a wedding certificate. She knew that her grandfather-in-law married twice and knew whtat the second wife looked like s it was only natural that the woman in the picture was the first one.

"Oh my God!" she whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands. What the hell was going on?!

* * *

**So the truth is being revealed. Well, it's not very pretty though. Like i say, slow romance but don't worry somehow i'll fit the pieces of them being together somehow and Sesshomaru will then have a period of time where he will regret of the way he treated kagome. But until then you'll have to endure the grueling battle between Kagome ond Akimei. Until then folks! I feel so tired especially this chapter, what you can do to make me happy and continue on is your reviews! **


End file.
